Comic Drabbles
by DYlogger
Summary: A series of weekly comic drabbles. #010- Roy 1.0 may be the original Roy Harper, but that doesn't mean he's the better Roy Harper. Based on the prompt 'insecurity'.
1. 001 Camping

_So. Comic drabbles._

_They'll hopefully update once a week until I get bored. They won't be more than 500 words, using prompts from the Comic Drabbles community on LJ._

_Hm. Not sure what else to say._

_Oh, yes, the title page! I stuck the old DC logo there, but that doesn't mean I'll be sticking to the golden/silver age stuff! I'm archiving this under DC Superheroes, but that hopefully encompasses all spinoffs and TV shows. If I ever have the urge to write something not DC for this challenge, I suppose I'll rearchive it in another category?_

_Anyway. I'm sure you (not sure who 'you' will be) bored of me rambling, but I hope you'll have as much fun with these as I predict I will._

_Also, the formatting may come and go because FFnet is stupid like that, and I'm not going to bother with that too much because 500 words of bold, as opposed to 5000, isn't that bad to deal with. I'll be more careful, but I didn't realise the drabbles had random bold lines until about "chapter" 7._

* * *

**Title:** Camping  
**Fandom:** DCU  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Wally West, Garth, Donna Troy, Dick Grayson, Roy Harper  
**Rating:** G/K  
**Word count:** 200  
**Warnings:** None  
**Challenge:** #001- First

"So this is _seriously_ your first time camping, Garth?" said Wally.

"Well, yes," said Garth. "I lived underwater for a good portion of my life."

"I haven't really done this, either," added Donna.

"Really?" asked Wally. "Didn't you hunt on Amazon Island, though?"

"Well, that was for training and necessity, not leisure, and I wasn't allowed to participate in the sport hunts." She gestured around her. "Camping for fun will be a new experience for me, too."

Wally looked at Dick. "I never got the chance to go camping with my parents," Dick said, "and Bruce never really had the time to take me."

"Roy. Tell me you've done this before, please!" begged Wally.

Roy shrugged. "Sorry," he said. "No can do."

"But you grew up with native peoples! Didn't you sleep in the forest or something?"

"We weren't _savages_." Roy rolled his eyes. "We lived on a reserve and there were houses. Brave Bow never took me because he didn't want to conform to indigenous stereotype, whatever that is."

"Hasn't Arrow ever-"

"Nope."

"So, to clarify, I'm the only one of us who's done this before?"

Wally received four nods. He grinned.

"Oh, this will be _so much fun_."


	2. Three Times Oliver Queen met Bruce Wayne

_Not sure of how well this fits the prompt, but it did stem from 'fingers'!_

**Title:** Three Times Oliver Queen met Bruce Wayne  
**Fandom:** The Batman (2004-2008 series)  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Oliver Queen, Bruce Wayne  
**Rating:** K/G  
**Word count:** 285  
**Warnings:** Spoilers for _Veritgo_  
**Challenge:** #002- Fingers**  
**

When I met Bruce Wayne for the first time, we were at a gala. It was all fake smiles vapid greetings and underlying messages of _don't cross me or you'll regret it_. I had no reason to think anything different of Wayne, but when my hand clasped his, I felt the oddest sensation that I knew this man from somewhere; that we had met before. Surprisingly, his grip was light and it wasn't an _I dare you to let go first_ competition, which made the feeling of familiarity odder. It was fleeting, though, and before I had the opportunity to contemplate it, he was was gone, the sliding of his fingers across the back of my hand just a faint memory.

When I met Bruce Wayne for the second time, he was in his limo with some blonde celebrity who was positively shaking with anger at the lack of attention he paid her. I was Green Arrow at the time and I gave him a warning. _I don't understand what's happening_, said his face, but I could tell his body was tense under that three thousand dollar dinner suit he was wearing, and it said _I'm going to find out what this is about whether or not you tell me_. Ha. As if he didn't know.

So I told him.

I met Wayne once after that, during a press conference about funding renewals for the Justice League. I shook his hand, his calluses sliding across mine, the _it's good to see you again_s and other words that didn't mean much as we both gave each other more meaningful, private glances, properly shielded by our seemingly empty expressions and I grinned. Wayne played his part well.


	3. 003 Interpretation and History and Now

_Dammit. FFnet won't let me put punctuation in the chapter titles. :(_

**Title:** Interpretation  
**Fandom:** DCU; Titans  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Kon, Tim  
**Rating:** K+/PG  
**Word count:** 234  
**Warnings:** None  
**Challenge:** #003 Dancing

Kon was totally not stalking his best friend.

Tim hadn't been to the Tower lately, and Kon was not worried. Definitely not worried. Kon knew Tim could take care of himself. He was just making sure his best friend was okay. On Cassie's behalf. There was totally a difference.

Somehow, checking up on Tim turned into staring at him through his drama classroom window. And Tim was doing some creepy weird thing with his hands and body to the sound of... were those garbage trucks and birds? If not for his super-hearing, he would swear that his ears were deceiving him. Maybe they still were.

Tim's series of seemingly arbitrary movements was oddly enticing to watch. He was fluttering his arms in tandem with his knees, and it was stupid, yet endearing at the same time. Kon grinned in appreciation as Tim bent over, showing off his ass, before realising that it was a bow and that he was done with... whatever the hell it was that he was doing.

"...Thank you for that lovely interpretive dance, Tim. Who has Tim's peer review..." Kon tuned the teacher long enough to laugh at Tim, before catching the name of the next presenter, who was doing _something else_.

Ah. The little freak. Only Tim would choose to do something like this. He was so going to get laughed at when he got back to the Tower.

**Endnotes: Er. No offence intended toward anyone who enjoys the art of interpretive dance.**

* * *

**Title:** History and Now  
**Fandom:** DCU; Robin  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Bernard Dowd, Stephanie Brown  
**Rating:** K/G  
**Word count:** 251  
**Warnings:** None  
**Challenge:** #003- Dancing  
**Notes:** I love Bernard. I feel terrible that I wasn't in fandom when the Bernard train was rolling. :(

"May I have this dance?"

Stephanie turned around, smiling. She was facing a blond man with a coy expression in his eyes. She flicked her gaze down and saw a pen and notebook peeking out of his shirt pocket. "Reporter?" she asked demurely.

"Guilty," he said. "I'm off duty, though."

"Then why do you have this?" Stephanie said, pulling the pen and notebook out of his pocket.

"Ah," said the stranger, smirking. "This is my book of blackmail on Tim Drake. Would you like to add to it?"

"Tim is my date tonight. Should I be worried?" she said, though her instincts told her that this guy wasn't an asshole.

"Very," he grinned. "Tim and I go way back and I have loads of stuff on him. He was the creepiest kid in middle school. He even had a fake girlfriend at one point."

Stephanie grinned back. "He can still be creepy if he wants to," she confided. "Let me see what you have."

"After we dance."

"I don't even know your name yet!" she said, though she did remember him from Tim's stories when they were on patrol.

"Bernard Dowd."

"Stephanie Brown. Tim's supposed fake girlfriend. He told me about you, you know."

"Really? He was desperate enough to tell you stories about me for a date?"

Stephanie laughed. "Well, it worked, didn't it?"

"I hope he doesn't mind me dragging you away from him," he said. "Now, how about that dance?"

She giggled inwardly and took his hand.


	4. 004 Seduction of the Innocent

**Title:** Seduction of the Innocent  
**Fandom:** DCU (and it could probably be pre-Crisis DCU, too)  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Batman, Alfred, mentions of Robin and Fredric Wertham  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word count:** 463  
**Warnings:** Defamation of Fredric Wertham (so RPF...ish? though he isn't actually a character). Sortofevil!Alfred(Alfred is Wertham). Crack! OOCish. (i.e. Bruce says more words here than he does in every other conversation he has canonically and fanonically had.)  
**Challenge:** #004 Dominance  
**Notes:** Okay, so my original premise for this was to bring Wertham as a canon character into the DCU and to write Batman kicking Wertham's ass. This came out instead for some reason. (For those who don't know, Fredric Wertham is the guy who wrote the original Seduction of the Innocent, which is about how comic books are evil and promote homosexuality and violence-based crime. Comic book fans and LGBT advocaters everywhere hate him. (Okay, so it's not as popular among the LGBT activist community, but _still_.)  
I'm terrible at crack!. Also, does Seduction of the Innocent not sound like the title of a sleazy romance flick to you?

**ADSFKJL; FFnet won't let me format it properly and I'm too lazy to go through it maunally. Just note that all of the Seduction of the Innocents were underlined and a bunch of words that don't have to be italicized were italicized.**

* * *

**"Alfred, we have a problem," said Batman one night when Dick Grayson was incidentally gone, sleeping at a friend's house.**

"Yes, Master Bruce?" said Alfred.

"Don't call me that!" hissed Batman. "He could be listening?"

"He?" repeated Alfred dryly.

"He."

"He?"

"Alfred."

"Yes, Master Bruce?"

"Stop repeating everything I say."

"Yes, Master Bruce. So who is this he you speak of?"

Quick as a Flash- well, okay. Not that quickly, but it was comparable to that speed. Batman pulled out a worn, well-used book. "Wertham," he said, pointing to the name on the cover.

"Seduction of the Innocent?" said Alfred, properly pronouncing the underline. "Master Bruce, I was not aware you enjoyed romance literature."

Batman quickly glanced at the title. "Whoops, wrong Seduction of the Innocent," he said, though his underlines didn't sound as good as Alfred's. He put the book back into his belt and pulled out another one. "This Seduction of the Innocent."

Alfred pulled on a pair of glasses and peered closer, though canon says that he didn't actually need to. "The influence of comic books on today's youth," he read. "Ah, yes, I see you've read my book."

"You're Fredric Wertham?" said Batman incredulously for Batman. His shoulders slumped, but not very much because he was, well, Batman. "I suppose that's alright, then. I was worried that he was a new villain bent on world domination!"

"How did you suppose that, Master Bruce?" asked Alfred.

"He was- you were- spreading lies about Robin and me! To discredit me, so I wouldn't be of any threat when he- you- started to conquer Gotham!"

"And then the rest of the world?"

"Yes!"

"Do not worry, Master Bruce. It was only fiction, though rather realistic fiction. You should probably discontinue sharing a bed with Master Dick; he's already fourteen."

Batman looked crestfallen. "Okay," he said. Then his head snapped up. "Alfred, you just broadcasted our identities to the entire world!"

"No, Master Bruce," said Alfred. "You did that when you hired all those people to build the Batcave. Everybody who knows doesn't care, and they all think my book is a work of fiction."

"Oh. Well, I guess that makes everything okay," he said. Just as he ran out of things to say, the Batsignal conveniently lit up outside the window of the mansion, just where it was in Batman's sight. Conveniently. "I have to run, Alfred, it's the Batsignal!" Batman said, ending the conversation.

"Of course, Master Bruce," said Alfred. "Crime never rests." Alfred pulled out a notebook and a pen, and opened it to a fresh page. Plans for World Domination, he wrote.

Crime never rests, indeed.

(Of course, Alfred isn't evil. Under the title, he wrote Ways to Make the Planet a Better Place Once I Am Supreme Overlord.)


	5. 005 Beach

**Title:** Beach (aren't I creative?)  
**Fandom:** DCU; Batman  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Steph, Damian, mentions of Dick and Alfred  
**Rating:** K/G  
**Word count:** 100  
**Warnings:** Noap  
**Challenge:** #005 Beach  
**Notes:** I couldn't think of anything plotty for this prompt so I turned it into an exercise of just description. Despite my greatest efforts, though, characterisation still slipped through the cracks. xD

* * *

**It was sunny and hot and humid, but the seawinds soothed the heat, visible with the gentle roll of the waves. A good number of families had already set up their towels and chairs. It was midday and barbeques were grilling, allowing the scent of smoke to fill the air. Steph took a deep breath in. It was oddly refreshing to be out of the city for once-**

"Do we have to be here?" grumbled Damian. Behind him, Dick and Alfred were unloading things from the limo Damian insisted they take.

"Yes," replied Steph, rolling her eyes, fighting a grin.


	6. 006 Nick

**Title: Nick  
Fandom: DCU  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Damian Wayne  
Rating: K/G  
Word count: 100  
Warnings: None  
Challenge: 006- Sharp**

* * *

**Damian should not be having trouble. He'd done it to Grayson's legs many times before this, and there wasn't trouble then. He loved sharp objects and was careful with them, and had carefully placed this new instrument it with his box of other sharp things that included his sword, a stray batarang, and a model of the reinvented Batmobile with its new sleek design until he was ready. He had waited for this moment, practicing the swipes across his face, but it apparently wasn't enough because there was a splotch of blood where the razor blade had nicked his jaw.**


	7. 007 Fanboy

**Title: **Fanboy**  
Fandom: **DCU, AU**  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Bart Allen, Conner Kent**  
Rating: **K/G**  
Word count: **239**  
Warnings: **Nope**  
Challenge: **#007 Bond**  
****Notes**: Come on, I _had_ to. The prompt number is even 007! Also, this is a mundane!AU where older!Bart has not yet met older!Conner, where Conner has gone through the mundane equivalent of his '90s outfit phase.

**Other Notes**: AKLDFJKALFJADSK;L FFnet IS KILLING MY FORMATTING and I'm too lazy to fix the previous chapters. So, um, deal with it and I'll be more careful with future chapters. :)

* * *

Bart watched a man repeatedly slam his head on a table. After the fifth hit, he went back to staring intently at his laptop while furiously pressing buttons. Bart could swear the table had dents in it.

A couple of minutes later, he swore and hit the table again.

"Hey, dude," said Bart. "You okay?"

"Yeah," said the guy. "Sorry, was I being too loud?"

Bart shrugged and gestured at the empty bar. "Well, there really isn't anyone else here. What has you so frustrated?" he asked.

The guy blushed, and turned his computer over. "I can't get past this level," he admitted.

"James Bond? Are you a fan?" said Bart. "Why are you playing a video game on a laptop in a bar?"

"Well-"

"Hey, you know, if it weren't for the glasses, I'd say you were a clone of the guy who accosted Ian Fleming back in '06."

The guy blushed even harder and pulled off his glasses in exchange for a pair of round shades.

"Oh my gosh, it's you!" Bart grinned, sliding in beside him. "You know, the news made you sound like a creep, but you're actually pretty cool! I'm Bart. I'm not really a James Bond fan, but I can definitely appreciate a good game and it's really cool that you're devoted-"

"You're rambling," the guy interrupted, grinning back. He shifted over a bit to make more room for Bart. "I'm Conner."


	8. 008 Evil Monologue Hour

**Title**: Evil Monologue Hour  
**Fandom**: DCU, Batman  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s)**: Poison Ivy  
**Rating**: T/PG-13  
**Word count**: 200  
**Warnings**: Nope.  
**Challenge**: #008 Very Bad Ideas  
**Notes**: Crack! Because the prompt just screams for it. Also, second person because I feel like it.

You have a new plan.

For years, you have been simply playing, throwing out little bits of green, but this plan is the one. It's the plan that will allow you to accomplish your life goal of eukaryotic empowerment. Soon, people will be too busy to create chemicals, GMOs, and greenhouse gases, and Gotham's- no, the world's vegetation- will be free! It will be wonderful! Everything will be fresh and beautiful and everyone will love it!

The plan is completely foolproof. The law enforcement won't see it coming! Oh, sure, they've all dealt with sex pollen before, but not like this; this is the permanent kind. The one drawback is that the victims will be restricted to only one partner- but that's okay, because sex is sex and sex is awesome. Plus, once the vegetation takes over, everyone will come to realise the brilliant nature of plants. (Hehe, nature, grins Nygma as you monologue.) Like you said, this plan is foolproof!

The other Arkham inmates clap halfheartedly. You grin and lean back as the flower bud you're currently lying down on sets you back into your position and the next presenter goes up. Ah, you just love Evil Monologue Hour.


	9. 009 Three Times Dick Ran Away

**Title: Three Times Dick Ran Away and One Time He Still Ran Away  
Fandom: DCU (Batman, Titans)  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Dick, Jason, Tim, Bruce, Kory, Ra's, Talia  
Rating: T/PG-13  
Word count: 500  
Warnings: None that I can think of  
Challenge: #009 Gasp  
Notes: Inspired by the song _I Ran Away_, by the Arrogant Worms. GO LISTEN TO IT, IT'S AWESOME.  
****  
****1- The Time With The Bullies**

Dick didn't have many civilian friends, and certainly none at his snobby elementary school. They called him a fool for believing that he was more than a charity case. Obviously, Dick knew better, but it wasn't like he could defend himself, since he wasn't allowed to draw attention to himself. Often, they would kick him and punch him and get mud all over his expensive uniform. Then the teacher would yell at him at for getting his uniform dirty.

Dick badly wanted to kick all their butts. All of them. Unfortunately, the Bat-rules had firm clauses against that. All he could do was expertly manoeuvre his body so he didn't actually get hurt.

So Dick did. And then he told the hemophobic bullies that if they hit him one more time, he would start bleeding. Whenever that happened, they gasped and recoiled and Dick ran away as fast as he could with a fake limp.

**2- The Time With Robins II and III**

During Dick's first year as Robin, he smashed a car. When the homeowner came out to investigate the noise, he pointed at a street kid. "He did it, sir," said Dick cheerfully. Said street kid quickly scampered away.

Years later, Jason became Robin and stole the tires off the Batmobile. When he saw Batman looming over him, he quickly pointed to a kid walking by the alley. "He did it sir," said Jason, shaking. Naturally, Batman didn't believe him.

Years after that, the nature of these incidents was revealed. Every time Bruce would introduce his kids to some socialite or another, Jason would point to Dick and Tim would point to Jason and they would both say, "He's adopted," followed by a 'sir' or a 'ma'am'. Then Dick would run away with Jason on his tail and Tim on Jason's and the socialite would just gasp at their immaturity while Bruce smiled his vapid playboy smile that suddenly seemed to hold more sustenance than usual.

**3- The Time With Kory**

Robin and Starfire were taking a walk one evening.

"You're a fat ugly slag!" yelled out a boy on a nearby bench.

"Was he talking to me?" gasped Kory.

Dick shrugged. "Well, you're neither ugly or fat, though you do really like sex."

"It's true," said Kory. "I do."

"Yo!" yelled another kid. "You going to let your boyfriend let that guy call you a slag?"

"Should I do something?"

"You're Starfire, right? You could chase him around the park throwing your fireballs or whatever at him."

"Starbolts," she corrected, before doing exactly as he suggested, only to find that Dick had already run away. She laughed and flew after him.

**+1 The One With Ra's and Talia**

Ra's Al Ghul was in the centre of the smoke cloud.

"You're next, Prodigy," he hissed.

"Hey, look!" said Dick. "It's Batman!"

"Beloved? Where?" gasped Talia, popping up behind Ra's. They both turned around, and Dick used the distraction to quickly run away.


	10. 010 Roy

_The DCU Bang's Artist's period is starting, as well as school, so I may not be doing this every week any more. I'm also betaing something, so that cuts into my time, too. Chances are that I still will update, since hey, less than 500 words a week, but I'm just posting this as a heads-up. Y'know, in case anyone cares. I'll post another note once the pseudo-hiatus ends. Maybe._

**Title: Roy  
Fandom: Young Justice Animated  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Roy 1.0  
Rating: K/G  
Word count: 112  
Warnings: None that I can think of.  
Challenge: #010- Insecurity  
Notes: Liberties taken with Roy 1.0's character.  
****  
**He's missed out on years of life. Years of advancement, years of training, years of everything. Everything that the other Roy got to experience.

He didn't even know he had it in him to be a superhero.

And apparently, he didn't. It was the other Roy. The other Roy who had the mentality and the skill; the patience and the courage. The other Roy who was able to save the world time after time. The other Roy who still had both his arms.

Roy Harper 1.0 may be the original, but he doesn't feel like it. He's never felt like it.

Or maybe he does, and being the original isn't worth what he thought it was.


End file.
